La Última Cena
by Luna Issabella
Summary: La cena de Navidad... a veces podria ser la ultima. DracoxHarry. Especial de Terror navideño ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de varios personajes Tortura Imagenes fuertes Inspirado en Story Time I y II de Luna Shinigami (no exactamente en los drabbles, sino mas bien en la parte de darle un toque perturbador a las fiestas navideñas)


**La Última Cena**

Frio.

Hacía mucho frio en esa noche del 24 de diciembre.

6 jóvenes andaban de un lado a otro, tiritando de frio y rogando porque alguien se apiadase de ellos.

En el Mundo Mágico no habían encontrado nada. Después de todo, ¿quién alojaría a 6 jóvenes, huérfanos y héroes de guerra?

Aunque no todos lo eran del todo.

Una joven de enredados cabellos castaños observo al cabecilla del grupo. Los largos y rebeldes cabellos negros con las puntas congeladas, agitados por la fría brisa.

El al menos tenía a donde volver, aunque prefería morir congelado que poner un pie nuevamente en esa casa.

Por donde caminaban, trasteando y tratando de no caer, las lucecitas de navidad los alumbraban, y el dulce aroma de comida recién servida los estaba torturando.

Peor que un _Crucio._ Sinceramente, en esos momentos preferían ser alcanzados por un Avada que andar por calles muggles que no conocían, congelándose.

Una de las chicas, una rubia de hermosos y perdidos ojos azules, trastabillo y al caer se llevo con ella a un castaño.

Los demás se detuvieron y los observaron, suspirando. Les ayudaron a pararse y, cuando se giraron para seguir con la infructuosa caminata se quedaron paralizados.

Frente a ellos había una persona que creyeron no verían jamás en su vida. En realidad, le daban por muerto. Pero estaba allí, y era _muy real._

Sus largos y lacios cabellos rubios, casi plateados, bailando al viento de la fría noche de diciembre, sus plateados ojos mirándolos sorprendidos y las ropas, finas pero sencillas.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto el de ojos verdes, mirándole sorprendido

-¿Potter, Weasley, Granger?-deslizo la vista por los otros tres, pensando en que sería muy tonto preguntar por su presencia, cuando era obvio que andaban juntos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un peli rojo, molesto por haberse encontrado con su antiguo enemigo de escuela

-debería preguntar lo mismo-respondió, bufando-vivo por aquí cerca y estaba comprando lo que me faltaba para la cena de Noche Buena-los miro unos segundos, dubitativo

-¿qué?- pregunto la castaña, mosqueda

-deben de tener frio…

-no me digas-respondió otra pelirroja, bufando

-¿os gustaría quedarse a cenar conmigo?-pregunto, ignorando la interrupción de la chica-no sería justo que os muráis congelados

5 de los 6 chicos lo miraron incrédulo, sopesando sus palabras, buscado la trampa en ellas. El otro, Potter, lo miro con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes… mirada que fue correspondida.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo la rubia de mirada soñadora-podríamos comer también

-Luna!-reclamo la peli roja, indignada

-Ginny, no es tan mala idea-concordó la castaña, ignorando el ceño fruncido del peli rojo-¿tú qué dices, Harry?

El moreno asintió, dándole la razón.

-bien-gruñeron ambos peli rojos

-ignora a Ron-dijo el castaño, sonriendo tímidamente-el hambre lo pone tosco

Luna rio ante el comentario, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los hermanos Weasley.

-síganme-dijo el rubio, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Todos le siguieron, imaginando donde exactamente viviría el rubio.

Después de la guerra él y sus padres habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastros. Todos los habían dado por muertos… como a ellos.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos plantas, delicada y humilde, al menos a ojos de Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Neville. Harry y Luna eran los únicos que podían ver realmente bajo el Glammour que la cubría.

Un enorme caserón de aspecto antiguo y tétrico, d plantas con muchos ventanales, en los cuales parecía que _alguien_ los vigilaba… y posiblemente así era.

Draco se adelanto a todos y abrió la puerta, invitándoles a pasar.

-la cena esta casi lista-dijo, guiándolos al comedor-pónganse cómodos

Y dicho esto, desapareció tras una puerta.

-¿desde cuándo el hurón es tan amable?-pregunto Ron, dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas, frente a la mesa

-ni idea-dijo su hermana, sentándose a su lado y observando todo a su alrededor

Las paredes cubiertas por un papel tapiz de un suave color crema, con estampados dorados y extraños cuadros por aquí y por allá. La lámpara de araña que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, dejando caer suaves rayos dorados sobre ellos. La mesa de madera con extraños labrados. El camino de mesa de un rojo vino.

Ni una sola decoración de navidad.

Hermione se sentó al otro lado de Ron y Neville frente a ella. Luna y Harry se quedaron de pie, mirando a uno y otro lado, concienzudamente, analizando todo bajo el Glammour.

Al final, la rubia se dejo caer junto a Neville y Harry junto a esta, frente a Ginny.

Al poco tiempo volvió el rubio, empujando un carrito lleno con exquisitos platos, de los más vario pintos colores, olores y formas.

El dulzón aroma de todo despertó el apetito de todos, e importándoles poco si tenía veneno o algún tipo de poción extraña, todos hincaron el diente a su plato a medida que era puesto frente a ellos.

Draco se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y comió de su propio plato, mirando de reojo a todos sus... _invitados._

Al final de la, de por sí, extraña cena, todos estaban satisfechos.

La casa parecía tener un hechizo de calefacción porque, mientras comían, el frio se les había quitado, dejando paso a un agradable calorcillo.

-los llevare a sus habitaciones-anuncio el rubio, poniéndose en pie, como todo un buen anfitrión

Todos le imitaron, salieron del comedor y subieron por las escaleras.

Doblaron a la derecha y el rubio les iba indicando su habitación.

Al llegar a la última del pasillo, que le pertenecía a Harry, este se le quedo mirando unos minutos, desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿si, Potter?

-¿donde están tus padres, Malfoy?-pregunto suavemente, mirándolo con cierta... Timidez

-realmente no lo sé-se encogió de hombros-hace un par de meses que no los veo

Harry asintió y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

A eso de las 11 de la noche un estruendoso ruido despertó a Hermione, quien se levanto, algo temerosa, y salió de su habitación.

Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y fue a la habitación de Ron, que estaba frente a la suya.

Toco suavemente la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

-¿escuchaste eso?-pregunto Hermione, mirándole preocupada

El peli rojo simplemente asintió. Ambos caminaron despacio hasta la puerta de Neville y tocaron.

El castaño les abrió la puerta, mirándolos adormilado. Sin explicar nada lo arrastraron a la puerta de Luna, que ya estaba afuera.

-escuche un sonido raro-dijo-deben ser duendecillos cornudos en el ático

-no creo que tus... Duendecillos cornudos puedan hacer tanto ruido-seseo Hermione.

-¿qué pasa?-todos, menos Luna, pegaron un tumbo al ver a Harry llegar a su lado, despeinado y medio dormido

Lo que los sorprendió no fue su voz, sino el hecho de haberse movido sin hacer un solo ruido hasta llegar a ellos.

-escuchamos un ruido-dijeron a coro, los cuatro

-¿donde está Ginny?-pregunto entonces el moreno, observando la puerta abierta de la habitación de la peli roja

Alarmados, los demás se acercaron y observaron, pasmados, que la habitación de la chica estaba hecha un desastre, y ni rastros de ella.

-maldito Malfoy-mascullo Ron, apretando los puños

-busquémosla-propuso Neville

Asintieron y, con Ron a la cabeza, enfilaron hacia las escaleras. Sin percatarse de que, Hermione que iba de último, desapareció.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron despacio, mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrar el origen del grito.

Caminaron despacio hasta el comedor, y lo que encontraron les revolvió el estomago.

Del techo colgaba el desmadejado cuerpo de Ginny.

Estaba totalmente desfigurada. A tal grado que la reconocieron por sus distintivos cabellos rojos.

A sus pies había un enorme charco de sangre, sus intestinos estaban alrededor de su cuello y enganchados a la araña, que se balanceaba con el peso del cuerpo.

Sus demás órganos no estaban a la vista, pero al dar un paso, Ron se percato de que estaban en el suelo... _machacados, triturados y despedazados por todas partes._

No pudo evitarlo... Se doblo sobre sí mismo y devolvió toda la cena, llorando.

Luego de vomitar, _una y otra vez_ gateo hasta los pies de su hermana, sollozando.

Ni rastros de la mesa.

-¿donde está Hermione?-pregunto Neville, mirando a todas partes-¿y Harry, y Luna?

Ron alzo la vista hacia Neville, que estaba tan pálido como él. Su cerebro tardo alrededor de 6.5 segundos en analizar las palabras del castaño.

Un grito desgarrador le hizo ponerse en pie. Hermione no estaba con ellos!

Al grito le siguió otro, y otro, y otro. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más desesperados.

Ambos se miraron y sin pensarlo regresaron sobre sus pasos, corriendo.

Tan desesperados en su carrera estaban, que no notaron la peculiaridad de que la casa _ya no era la que ellos habían visto hacia unas horas._

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, siguiendo los gemidos y grititos que escapaban, al parecer, de la boca de Hermione.

Giraron a la izquierda en la división de los pasillos, dieron un par de pasos pero se detuvieron.

De debajo de una de las habitaciones empezaba a salir un gran charco de sangre, y débiles sollozos.

Con manos temblorosas, Ron abrió la puerta, dejando a un preocupado Neville detrás.

Ron empujo la puerta y lo que había detrás le hizo soltar un grito.

Grito que silencio el de Neville, que fue engullido por una oscuridad insustancial.

Ron entro en la habitación, temblando y llorando, acercándose a Harry, que se balanceaba de a lante hacia atrás, acariciando los rizos de Hermione.

O de lo que quedaba de Hermione.

Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo en sus brazos la cabeza de su novia... _literalmente_

Paseo sus azules ojos por la habitación, sintiéndose asqueado y con nuevas ganas de vomitar.

Los brazos, hechos pedazos, de Hermione estaban en una pared, sus piernas de igual forma, en la otra pared.

Su cuerpo se encontraba despedazado y de igual forma que los órganos de Ginny, repartido por aquí y por allá.

-Harry...-llamo suavemente, saliendo de su consternación

-la oí gritar-murmuro-la oí gritar y no pude... No pude-de sus ojos caían lagrimas, su pelo cubría su rostro-no pude salvarla, Ron... Pe... Perdonam...

Un grito cortó sus palabras.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza, mirando la puerta, horrorizados.

Ron dejo a un lado la cabeza se Hermione, se puso en pie y arrastro con él a Harry.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y avanzaron un poco más al fondo del pasillo.

Abrieron una puerta y se encontraron con una escena similar a la de la habitación anterior.

Solo que esta vez había alguien más parado frente al despedazado cuerpo de Neville.

Una figura no muy alta y difuminada con las sombras de la habitación. Pero aun así, Ron la reconoció.

-Malfoy!-chillo, sorprendido

La luz se enserio de pronto en la habitación dejando a la vista a un sorprendido Draco Malfoy, que vestía un pijama plateado y tenía el pelo revuelto.

-¿qué paso en mi casa?-seseo el rubio, recuperándose de la impresión

-¿no lo sabes?-escupió Ron, molesto

-en realidad no-dijo una 3era voz, cerrando la puerta

-¿Luna?-Ron observo a la rubia, sorprendido.

Sus largos cabellos dorados estaban manchados de sangre, y su pijama también. Sus labios tenían dibujado una sonrisa desquiciada.

La chica se apoyo en el hombro de Harry, y acaricio su brazo, como recomponiéndolo.

-ya no tienes porque fingir, Harry-susurro la chica

Y para sorpresa de Ron, una sonrisa igual de desquiciada que la de Luna tomo los labios de Harry.

-creí que sería mas difícil-murmuro-pero fue bastante sencillo, ¿verdad, Draco?

El aludido asintió, sonriéndole coquetamente.

-tenía la esperanza de que aguantarían mas-asintió

-bueno-Luna se encogió de hombros, se acerco a Draco y lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo-esto es cosa de ellos dos

Draco asintió y salió, siguiendo a Luna.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, los gritos y suplicas de Ron resonaron por toda la casa.

Draco observo a Luna, escuchando la risa de Harry y preguntándose _como había llegado a ese punto_

Pero una macabra sonrisa se apodero de sus labios cuando, acorralando a Luna en el comedor, penetro su cuerpo con un filoso cuchillo.

Mientras la apuñalaba, Luna le sonrió.

-gracias-susurro-se que Harry no lo hubiera hecho

Draco no dijo nada, y procedió a despedazar a la chica, con la risa de Harry y los gritos de Ron como música de fondo.

Agotado, se dejo caer a un lado del cuerpo deshecho de Luna.

Al rato, Harry bajo sonriendo, un brillo rojizo en sus verdes ojos.

Al verlo, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Se levanto, se acerco a él y, envolviendo su cintura, le planto un beso en los labios, devorándolo, saboreando la dulce sangre.

-tardaste demasiado-gruño el rubio, mordiendo sus labios

-feliz navidad-dijo a cambio, acariciando su espalda-fue una cena grandiosa-sus ojos brillaron

-la ultima que disfrutaron tus _amigos_

Harry rio dulcemente y volvió a besarlo.

-la mas fantástica ultima cena de Navidad-Harry se restregó contra él, haciéndole gemir-¿quieres tu regalo ahora?

Draco lo miro con los ojos brillosos de deseo, perdiéndose en la mareada verde esmeralda, cuyo brillo rojizo no hizo más que excitarlo aun más.

Envolviéndolo fuertemente en sus brazos (y de paso restregándose aun más contra él) Draco desapareció con su bello moreno en brazos.

La razón por la que, Harry Potter, mato a todos sus amigos esa noche, jamás será respondida.

Lo que si se podría decir, es que tanto él como Draco, _disfrutaron mucho de su sangrienta navidad._

"Feliz Navidad" susurro el rubio, en algún lugar de las costas caribeñas, acariciando el cuerpo de **SU** en el momento que la última campanada que coronaba ese día como 25 de diciembre se dejaba oír por todas partes.


End file.
